Creatures
by MisterJB
Summary: Don't you want to see it? The true body of the Abyssal Isley?" At that time I should have known that these word were the pronunciation of disaster


_**Sorry about the repost. Just correcting some errors**_

_**Creatures**_

I raise my Yoki; the feeling of primal energy coursing through my body is pure ecstasy. I can feel my blood running in my veins, boiling once again after seven long years of self imposed exile in the harsh and cold Alphonse.

I see _her _smiling even behind that Yoki distorted face. She, my oldest and biggest friend. She, the woman who taught me that life is worth fighting for. She, the woman who made me belief that even the Yoma-tainted are human and that we deserve to exist in this world alongside with the pure humans. She, who has taken me in so many nights out. She, Helen.

The most wonderful friend I could ask for.

Smiling, we turn to _him_. That most hated man, the Monster, the Demon Incarnated, and the Awakened Being responsible for the Massacre of the North. _He _who dared to kill so many of our friends in Pieta, acting like if he had any royal authority over those poor souls.

The Abyssal One of the North, Isley himself stands in front of us, dressed in rags that are unable to hide his colossal aura or diminish his threat.

I take a heavy breath before realizing it.

I'm going to die.

This time, I won't regenerate. My body won't be able to cure the crushed bones and mend the open wounds. My eyes will be pluck out of my head and my dead body will certainly become his temple. His teeth will taste my flesh, reducing me to nothing more than a feast to the Scourge of the North. Helen and I will become martyrs of a failed cause, two more victims of Pieta who were simply luck enough to survive seven more years.

I just hope that Miria can learn something from our mistakes.

"Well, it was just the two of us to begin with…" I say, trying to put some resolution into my voice. I think I succeeded, Isley's face shows hesitation.

The smiles never disappear from my face and Helen's. Two dead women walking, that's a certainty.

At least, dying smiling is better than dying crying or begging.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too bad for things to end in the same way."

We raise our swords; my goal is to at least cut him 17 times. The number of warriors who perished in the North.

I see him mutating his arm and I try to ready myself to avoid the unstoppable attack that will come.

But suddenly, all hell breaks loose.

Creatures appear out of nowhere, panicking the few humans who insisted in staying in their already destroyed city. Yes, creature is the best adjective to classify them.

These creature are similar to us and yet, completely different. Her hair is as blond as ours but no scar marks their torso. I imagine that their eyes are silver but a confirmation is impossible due to the stitches that sew them together, along with their mouths.

Helen voices the question that fills my mind "What are there things?"

"Ugh. Looks like I overdid it." I hear Isley saying. There is apprehension on his voice, regret, maybe even…fear?

He knows these creatures?

"Tch! I don't know what you are but it doesn't look like we're gonna be getting along anytime soon!" say the always hot-headed Helen, swinging her claymore.

"STOP! HELEN!" I try to warn her but it's already too late.

There is the sound of a blade chopping flesh and bone, blood is splattered and another blade stabs the ground. That freaky thing mutated the flesh of its _face_ into an organic blade and let Helen chop her own arm!

I move the fastest I can but I'm too slow, a second too slow. Several blades connected to tentacles are formed in the body of that thing and they stab Helen in five different points, one of them being her left eye.

My good friend screams in pain, blood pouring from what used to be her left eye. I see more blades coming in her direction and, in an impetuous act, I use the best and only shield I got to protect Helen. My own body.

"Why, you…" I clench my teeth. Pain courses trough my back but I barely notice it. Out of desperation, I grab Helen and send her flying to where her sword stands, her life concerning me more than my own.

"Retrieve you right hand!" I scream "Start regenerating right away, along with your eye!"

The creature doesn't seem to be willing to wait because she attacks me again, bladed tentacles striking at me. I snarl and jump into the air but the creature surprises me yet again. One second is all that it needs to sneak up behind me, her speed far surpassing my own.

"This thing…"

More blades form on its body, I try to turn around but it's hopeless. I won't be able to avoid them this time…

There is a slash and a blade of the claymore class stabs trough the stomach of my nemesis. The creature meets the hard ground and my eyes meet the figure of the person that saved me. Full dressed in silver, light armoured, a ripped cap flapping weakly due to both her movements and the wind, a symbol painted on the cloth of her neck denounces her as a member of the Organization's warriors.

"You're…"

"Don't move…" she starts saying but is interrupted by the pillar of primal energy that shots into the sky. An immense Yoki overpowers us all and only now I can really understands how foolish and suicidal was to even approach Isley of the North

I have to admit that his true form is magnificent, terrifying but magnificent.

Standing over the buildings of the city, Isley casts a shadow on us. His arms are a shield and lance and three creatures already lay dead, felled by the power of the Abyss.

Suddenly, there is a scream behind me. A sudden pain courses trough my entire body and I fall on my knees. Only to find out that I have no longer knees.

"DENEVE!" I can hear Helen screaming, despair is stamped on her voice.

But then there is a _thud._

And then there is pain. I feel hot blood running across my cheek and the side of my head hits the ground.

My vision blurs, I can barely see Helen.

Why is there a blade in Helen's stomach?

Finally, there is only Darkness.


End file.
